changing_for_youfandomcom-20200214-history
Mineko Sena
Mineko Sena is the main protagonist of the Changing for you series. She is the only daughter to Kazuma Sena and Nayuta Sena. She is the also the younger sister of Ryoma Sena and the younger half sister of Toshi Sena. She lacks social skills, and prefers to spend her time in her room with her stuffed animals. Despite easily becoming one of Sanhiro's elite students, she never attends school, and is the first truant in its history. Personality Mineko is originally presented as extremely calm and collected, though this likely stems from her desire to die. Others say she is ruthless, selfish, and manipulative, and willing to do anything to get what she wants. However, it is a misnomer to consider her an evil or malicious person, as she does not inherently understand human morality and does not have actual cruel impulses. Mineko is still very fragile. She never attends school, preferring to spend her time playing with her stuffed animals and surfing the internet. She has a deep devotion to her late grandmother and can oftentimes be seen talking to a picture she carries around of her. Most of the advice Mineko gives to other characters in the series comes from conversations she had with Kyoko or as a result of her slowly healing from the pain of her grandmother's death. Notably, Mineko has a fairly cynical outlook on life. She considers the idea of friendship to be a lie, and rejects the notion that having people counting on you can make one stronger. In her own words, she believes people to be lonely creatures by nature. She frequently assumes the worst intent in people, and was honestly surprised that people from such different worlds could become friends. Her cynical outlook is reflected in her preference in media, with her favorite story being full of dark themes such as murder, depression and drug abuse. Generally, Mineko is an intelligent girl who is able to manage an entire workstation made of dozens of CPUs linked together and utilize it for information gathering. She is usually snarky and blunt when it comes to pointing out a person's weakness, but can be equally caring, although she is a bit shy when showing this side of her. Mineko is a master of Chess and has won every chess game that she has played. She can speak 18 languages. She is also excellent with games and, along with her brother, is the best in more than 280 games. Although she may be unflappable under normal circumstances, she suffers from Brontophobia, which terrifies her to the point of paralysis. Mineko's diet is based basically on Dr. Pepper and low-carbohydrate meals, including a specialized spring onion ramen without any noodles. Since she does not go out of her room except for special reasons, her family and (eventually) her stuffed animals bring her food. She also suffers from severe insomnia, although whether it is caused by or is an effect of her inherently weak composition is uncertain. As a child, Mineko is presented as a polite, bubbly girl. She is rather intelligent and mature for her age, such as not believing in Santa Claus, looking both ways while crossing the street, and knowing what an abortion is. While she is clever, she still maintains her childhood innocence (calling alcohol 'juice' and having an imaginary friend called Hiro as examples). Quotes * "We will never laugh at ourselves. Just as earthworms do not fear darkness and penguins are not ashamed of their inability to fly. That's the meaning of life, is it not?" * "What do you think killed the most people in history? It wasn't explosives or drugs. It was information. To know is to die. " * "The human mind is uncertain things. Within mind, even contradictory thoughts may coexist." * "I've been looking out at the world through windows I've opened across the net. It's an extremely close-minded and twisted world." * "NEET is not a stereotype. It's a way of life." Child * "I like to play a lot with my toys. I like to talk to them because It's fun." * "Dear diary, At school I drew and at home I was at my hiding spot talking to Bubsy and I heard it. I saw a fox walking outside my room. He's called Benjamin. I think..." * "Hello Diary, My dad lied to me again. Not going out to the park today. I made myself pretty but he doesn't care. I feel sad, I cried but told Mommy I'm okay. I'm afraid if I tell her I'm sad, she'll be angry." * "Sometimes I don't know how to feel. Nobody is teaching me how to feel. I wish in school they'd teach us where feelings come from. But for reals. No fairytales!" * "Hello diary! My daddy hit mommy. Is that supposed to be normal? Should I hit people I love? It doesn't feel right. Maybe daddy can't see he's hurting me too when he hits mommy. I promise I will never be like my Daddy." * "Hello diary! I went picking tomatoes with my grandma! It smelled so nice. I saw butterflies, some other insects too, I ate two tomatoes and then I was stuffed." * "Hello dairy. It was fun today, because I was at the lake and I saw birds flying and also fish in the water." * "I found a picture of me when I was younger! Time goes fast. The cake looks yummy." Trivia * She is afraid of snakes, and can't swim. * According to the epilogue in Episode 4, Mineko is diagnosed with delirium (specifically hypoactive delirium) which is exhibited throughout the entire anime: ** She has difficulty paying attention to her surroundings or following others as they speak. This is evident as Ryoma constantly tells her to stop spacing out. Another example is her mother's saddened state with her (Mineko's) lack of empathy. ** Her sense of reality is warped through the expressions of her perceived "perfection" by stitching and stuffing those who she endears afterwards into dolls such as animals. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sena